


a new day and a new kingdom

by vorekira



Category: nat'challa natasha T'challa post-civil war
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, mixed babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorekira/pseuds/vorekira
Summary: taking place nearly 4 years after civil war.... Natasha and T'challa are married with two very intelligent and gifted twins. Steve's team of avengers now operates out of Wakanda, with T'challa's oversight. Natasha has, since giving birth, retired from her role of black widow and settled into her role of Queen of Wakanda.





	

She could hear the light pitter patter of small feet rushing towards her and before she could even fully open her eyes she felt very small hands pressing against her face. Natasha was use to her daughter being the one to hop on the bed in the morning to wake her. This morning her son, the prince, would be training with his father. It’s been almost four years since the events of civil war and her and T’challa got married and welcomed their two beautiful twins into the world. Natalie and T’chara were born, ironically, on the same day the avengers first took to action against Loki’s alien horde in New York. Caramel skin and bright green eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. Natalie’s face, peppered with freckles, stared down at her mommy as Natasha slowly rose from her slumber. She didn’t often get to sleep in often… being queen of an entire nation. This is especially true once T’challa started grooming his young son for the throne and Natalie felt as if she’d lost her playmate.  
“get up, get up, get up” little Natalie commanded. Her little hands pressed firmly on her mother’s cheeks.  
“I’m up sweetie” as she slowly raises and flips back the covers and grabbing her daughter for an instant tickle attack. “are you hungry?”  
After Natalie finally catches her breath, she manages to snort out “I want pancakes and ice cream!”  
Now sitting in the middle of a the very large bed with her baby girl clutched in her arms…”pancakes sound nice but I think we should hold off on the ice cream until lunch” Natasha said, placing small kisses on her little girls forehead. She grabbed small hair ties from the end table next to the bed and quickly put her daughters thick black hair into two large puffs and they made their way to their private kitchen in the palace. Natasha loved when she had morning like this. She didn’t often get to cook for her children. What with all of her new queenly duties but it was so nice to spend her morning with her babies. She was only wondering where her husband and son had run off to. 

After breakfast, Natasha carried Natalie to her room which was large enough to contain an entire house on it’s own. “A room truly fit for a princess” she told T’challa after the remodeling was finished. T’chara’s room as equally as big and directly across the hall from hers. Being twins, they didn’t care much for being too far away from each other.  
Natasha could see a worried look on her baby girl’s face.  
“what’s wrong sweetie? Tummy ache?”  
“no...” Natalie replied. In a soft quite tone.  
“come on Nat. I'm very good at figuring out when someone is upset. You can tell me anything, and you know that”. Natasha said in a calming manner. Natalie knew whenever her mother called her Nat, that she was on to her.  
“it’s just… why can’t I ever go with chara and daddy?” softly pouting.  
Picking her baby girl up and sitting on the edge of her large pink and black bed…. Holding her tightly she looks her right in her big green eyes…  
“aw, that’s what’s been bothering you? Your father loves you very much. He is just starting to groom your bother for the role he will one day play in this kingdom. I will be doing the very same thing with you very soon.”  
Natalie looked up at her mother, eyes starting to fill with tears…  
“how about we have a all girls day” Natasha said. “just you and me.”  
And just as she said that, Natalie’s tears immediately receded. ****** later that night **** with his son coddled in his arms and his baby girl knocked out sleep next to him.. he continues to read through his daily briefing. Natasha sat at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. “Natalie was upset today. She feels as if her brother has been taken from her. Her most trusted playmate.” Natasha exclaimed. T’challa, very lightly brushing the hair from his daughter’s face as she slept…. “she may one day be queen. She must get use to solitude.” T’challa explained. Natasha looked slightly annoyed. “she is only 4. Cut her a break”. Only a true queen would ever dare speak to him like that. And he found it oddly attractive. Her first notion above all else, was to protect her children. Against all… even T’challa. And he loved it. She was a very lethal killer… but when it came to her babies… her lethal force was amplified times a thousand. T’challa stood, his son still balled up in his arms And walked towards her. There was just something about seeing him, shirtless, with T’chara balled up in his arm…. That caused Natasha to slightly squirm in her seat. How regal he was… how gentle and yet powerful he was. It never ceased to amaze her. As he bends down to kiss her, son still locked in his arms… she stirred. She was trying to hide her obvious need. “ I think we need to put them in their rooms” Natasha expelled a deep sigh. “I agree” T’challa continued. And with that, Natasha lifted her sleeping daughter from their bed and her and the king slowly and quietly walked their most prized accomplishments to their rooms. T’challa laid T’chara in his bed just as Natasha laid down Natalie in her bed…. Kissing her forehead ever so slightly. They both exit their babies rooms simultaneously and they continue to walk towards their own bedroom. Natasha, without words, simply motions to their body guards to remain at the children’s rooms. She knows very well that her and her husband need their privacy tonight. They make their way back to their bedroom. Within earshot of their children’s rooms. But no one would dare step foot near them with the Dora milaje guarding them. Natasha wasn't sure until now…. That she wanted another child. And she was going to make a her move tonight to make it happen. Natalie and T’chara normally slept with them. Tucked in-between them. It’s where the twins felt the most safe. But tonight…. Natasha finally had her husband all to herself. By the time they reached their bedroom… Natasha was staring and seconds after the door closed… she was all over him. He knew it was coming. And with no hesitation, he facilitated. Embracing her kiss… his tongue finding hers in a hot embrace. He picks her up by her ass. Her back hits the thick and warm pillows behind her. “I want another baby” Natasha whispers. Slowly kissing down her neck… “as my queen commands” T’challa says. He parts her legs and rips off her panties with his bare hands, a slight moan escapes her lips. Kissing down her neck, he stops only to admire her breasts. To be continued.... 

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be much longer but i have to scoot off to work in a few minutes so i had to stop. lol but i will be working on it more over the next few days. sorry for any errors.... haven't had the chance to fully proof read it yet. but again, this is a work in progress.


End file.
